In general, a refrigerator is an appliance for storing foods at a low temperature.
The refrigerator can be categorized into a top mount-type refrigerator with a freezing compartment provided above a refrigerating compartment, a bottom freezer-type refrigerator with a freezing compartment provided under a refrigerating compartment, and a side by side-type refrigerator with a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment positioned to the left and right of one another.
The freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment are shielded by doors, respectively. Each of the doors is pivotally or slidingly opened and closed according to types of the refrigerator.
In case of the bottom freezer-type refrigerator and the side by side-type refrigerator of the refrigerator, a refrigerating compartment door and a freezing compartment door are positioned to left and right of one another as viewed from the front side. At this time, in an assembly process of the refrigerator, the refrigerating compartment door and the freezing compartment door may be different in height due to a size difference between the doors. Thus, a structure capable of matching the heights of the refrigerating compartment door and the freezing compartment door is required.